Bloodline
by lovesnow3
Summary: the summary is under the Authors note in the prologue.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hey peoples so a little explanation on the story. This takes place if the events of season two didn't happen__ so pretty much season two doesn't exist in this story.._

_Summary: Not wanting to leave the people he cared about Sebastian offered a Bloodline Contract. The year is now 1932 and Ciel Phantomhive's granddaughter, Catherine, is trying to find a way out of the contract she was born into. _

Prologue

As the young Earl of Phantomhive sat on the stone bench in the ruins he suddenly remembered all he would leave behind as the Devil Butler was nearing.

"My Lord." He said into the Earls ear

Surprised Ciel looked at his butler, "What?"

"I can offer you an alternative contract." He whispered.

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian placed his hand on the bench next to the boy and lifted his hand witch was then covered with the young Earl's blood, taking Ciel's hand in his own he drew a pentacle on the boys hand, "A bloodline pact. To ensure your family shall continue on, I shall remain in the service of the Phantomhives for as long as your blood stays strong."

"What dose that mean entirely?" Ciel asked looking at the pentacle on his hand.

"You will have until age twenty to have a child, then your contract shall be fulfilled and I will have you soul and then the soul of your child when they become of age and so on."

The young Earl took a moment to contemplate the idea and then nodded, "I agree."

Then on December 7 1895 Ciel and Lizzy had a son to whom they gave the name Vincent after Ciel's father. Ciel then turned twenty on the fourteenth and Sebastian devoured the Earl's soul five days later on the eighteenth.

Vincent grew to know of what his father had gotten the family into and yet did not care very much that when he turned twenty his soul would belong to the butler he inherited from his late father.

Vincent grew into a fine young man and married a beautiful young women named Christina, and in the year 1915 on the final day of November they had their first born, a young girl with dark hair and blue eyes, well one blue eye the other was a slight purple with the same pentacle as on her fathers eye and her grandfathers.

Twelve days later the Earl of the Phantomhive's Vincent turned twenty years old and then five days later yet another soul of the Phantomhive blood became Sebastian's.

And this was merely only the start of our story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun shone through the windows of the Phantomhive Manor as Sebastian the butler of the house for many a year walked into the room of the head of the household Catherine.

"My Lady. It is time to wake." The demon said as he pushed a cart into the large room.

Catherine turned to her side her dark hair then covered her right eye. She opened her eyes and her uncovered left eye was reveled to be the medium of the contract that her grandfather had cursed the family with.

"Sebastian, you insist on waiting on my every need, knowing that I hate everything my Grandfather Ceil placed upon my life and the lives of my children, and how I will try everything to get myself out of it." She said as she lifted her head from the pillow and sitting up her black hair tumbling down her back in loose curls.

The butler smirked as he poured a cup of tea and handed it to the girl. "Well My lady until you do I am forever in your service as a butler to the Phantomhive name."

Rolling her eyes Catherine took the cup of tea and just decided to stop talking of the subject and start worrying about the day ahead. "Well, anyway what is the schedule for today?"

"Well, madam you have your lessons starting at eleven and then you have a meeting with the head of the…" He stopped as he looked out the window to see a large golden coach coming down the road. "Actually Miss I do believe we will be having guest from the royal courts here."

00

"Ahh, Lady Phantomhive, how are you?" asked the stout gentleman who stepped out of the carriage, as he took the girls hand and kissed it.

Nodding her head to the stout man, "I am fine, Lord Alexander. But I must ask why you have blest us with your presence?"

Alexander pulled and envelope from inside his suit coat and handed it to the girl, "King George V has asked me to give this to his most trusted guard dog and seeing as your family has served the royals of England since your Grandfather, may he rest in peace, I believer he was talking about you."

Catherine nodded as she broke the wax seal on the envelope, "Thank you sir." Pulling the letter from the envelope she scanned over what was written. "Sebastian, please show Lord Alexander out and bring my lunch to the study." She folded the paper and slowly slid it back into the envelope and curtsied "Good day, Lord Alexander." She then turned and walked back toward the manor.

00

_A/N: Oh my God I am so sorry it has taken over a year to update this story but I will try and write and posted as often as I can on this story! I hope you all don't totally hate me for the wait. Please R&R and get on my butt if I haven't updated in awhile._

_~3snow_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sebastian entered into the study and found Catherine sitting at the desk near the large window facing the garden. Her focus on the letter Sir Alexander had given her.

"My Lady. Might I ask what his Highness King George has asked of you?" he asked mot moving from his place at the door.

Catherine folded the letter into third and tapped the edge on the desk. "It seems he's worried that the Depression in America will affect us here. He want me to make sure that anyone who has lost their job can get one." She laughed "it seems that the UK has become so boring since my Grandfather's time that any tiny little thing they want the Phantomhives to get it fixed."

Sebastian walked closer to her desk "Well, then should I get the coach ready?"

Catherine sighed and stood "Not the coach. I will not live the same life as my father and grandfather. I'm taking the car."

The butler smiled and bowed his hand across his chest "Of course my Lady."

000

The road to London was a long one. Catherine sat in the back flipping through a book as Sebastian drove his eyes focused on nothing but the path ahead. Catherine flipped t the front of the book to the very first black page and read the note that was written there.

"My dear Catherine,

I hope this book finds you well. I will only know you for a few days but I want you to know that I Vincent Phantomhive am and will always be your father. And I know it will be hard to process what being a part of this family means.

My father your Grandfather made a promise that all members born to our family, with bear the mark of the daemon Sebastian. Sebastian will look after you though, he will keep you safe until you're a wife and mother yourself. Do not fear him, while he will be your end he is the one who will raise you in my absence.

I love you Catherine.

Sincerely, your father

Vincent Phantomhive."

Catherine looked up through the small space leading towards the front of the car and stared at the back of her Butlers head.

'Father this is the man that ended your life. Why would I not be afraid of him?" she thought

"My Lady. We're almost to London do you wish to go to the apartment to freshen up?"

"No. we're going to the center. We're going to start this job and get it don't quickly."

_A/N: hey sorry for such the long wait on an update._


End file.
